Kingdom Hearts: Reawakened
by Tasia'sENDLESSDreams
Summary: Sora's daughter- A new princess with a heart of purest Light/ Riku's sons- Two walkers of Twilight/ The Newest Keyblade Master Chosen-A girl named by the Stars. / Like a bottle cast into the ocean, the message will always resurface for those that will need to read it...
1. Prologue 1: Aurora

**Prologue: Aurora **

Sora stood stark still as he pressed his hand against the glass window peeking into the spacious NICU room. His eyes widened as they set their sights for the first time on the tiny creature that had been the cause of all his distress.

The baby was lying in the incubator in the middle of the room. The condition of her skin was un-natural compared to his ideal vision of a newborn. Wires were attached to her body, and a respirator was running to help get oxygen to her little lungs that were still slightly under-developed. Her eyes were closed, and she stirred only slightly, possibly recuperating after her early arrival into this world.

Sora felt a lump of emotion well up in his throat, and both hands were now placed against the window, framing his face in-between them. His fingers gripped into fists. The darkness from all the fear and uncertainty he had been wallowing in crept back into his mind, the image in front of him only reinforcing the helplessness he felt.

This was his baby. His daughter. All he could do was stand here and watch behind plated glass as she struggled. His heart clenched.

Suddenly, he was tapped softly on the shoulder, and he turned his head skittishly to find a smiling nurse.

"Excuse me sir," she said with a sympathetic air, as if she were used to dealing with parents like him all the time. "Your daughter is fine, she's been stabilized for a few hours now. You have nothing you currently need to worry about."

Sora didn't respond, he just nodded half heartedly and re-glued his eyes to the window, not believing her.

The nurse smiled again, knowing a remedy that usually worked for the uncertainty of new parents of premature infants.

"Sir," she continued, "You do know that since she's stable, I can take you into the room to interact with her for a few moments, if you'd like."

Sora turned on his heels quickly.

"Can I really?" he asked with urgency. In reality, he had been briefed about the NICU policies when Kairi was first checked in, however his mind was such a mess he was eternally grateful for some one to help point out the obvious to him.

"Of course." she nodded cheerfully. "You just need to come in the back and get all disinfected, and then we can bring you right up to her incubator to see her."

Sora said nothing, he only nodded again and followed the nurse like a timid puppy dog. After making sure he was completely sterile so no pathogens could negatively effect the preemie's environment, Sora found himself standing right in front of the automated container that shielded the newborn from the outside world and himself.

There were holes in the isolette that allowed access to the baby by either medical staff or parents, but Sora couldn't even bring himself to reach out towards it. He just stood gaping, since the view of his baby was even more shocking up close. He bit his lip, trying to hold back everything. He felt guilty. He felt pitiful.

"You've got quite the little fighter here." the nurse said to him from behind in a hushed whisper, since sound needed to be monitored closely so the baby would not be over stimulated.

"How bad is she?" Sora said breathlessly, fearing what dangerous truth may be hiding behind the nurse's encouraging tone of voice.

"The only scare was in few hours after the transfer in the isolette, like it is for most preterm babies, but after that she evened right out." she said, taking a step towards the machines and checking the baby's monitors out of routine habit. "Her breathing's a little off, and she might have just a touch of asthma when she gets older, but it won't be anything to worry about."

Sora's fists balled up once more. He was getting sick of her telling him not to worry. Could she not be watching the same infant he was? She must have been around this environment for too long. She must be desensitized.

"I can you tell what though..." the nurse continued fondly, placing a hand softly on top of the baby's incubator. "This one is going to turn out special. Just by looking at her, I can feel it. Plus, the doctor said she has one of the strongest heartbeats he's seen for a preemie her gestational age in a while."

Sora suddenly felt his eyes prick at the compliment, a small ray of hope seeming to open up.

"A strong heart, huh?" he said softly, a feint smile twitching onto his lips at the irony. "Guess it runs in the family."

He bravely took another step forward so he was right by the incubator opening, a tentative hand raising.

"Now make sure you're very careful." the nurse said gently. "Stroking her too much will cause sensory stimulation that she can't quite handle yet, so you should try one still touch."

Sora nodded and held his breath, moving his hand toward her tiny fingers that were just within reach. The minute he touched her, it was like a shock to his senses. She was too soft. She was real and she was right here, after all that waiting. Suddenly, little fingers started moving, trying to grasp around his. He noticed her head start to move, and then she looked at him.

She opened her eyes, revealing bright grey blue irises, and the world was met with an explosion of light to Sora that drowned out the darkness of the entire room. He finally understood.

This is why he had needed valor. Every trial he had ever faced seemed to have occurred so that he could stand here unbridled at this very moment. This is why he had needed wisdom. Every lesson he had ever learned was to put him in preparation for this very purpose. To teach her.

No…to protect her.

This was the beginning of his true journey, and not even the light of all the worlds combined could outshine the glow of this tiny child who now radiated as the center of his universe.

Once again, he vowed that he would not fail. He would not fail her or Kairi. He swore on his very life that they would know happiness and nothing but, or he would fall trying. No exceptions. No excuses.

"Have you and your wife decided on a name for her yet?" the nurse suddenly asked, breaking him from his internal proclamations.

Sora's eyes widened. Kairi and him had perused over a few names in the beginning, but they had just decided that the right name would come to them at the right time. And ever since the scare of the delivery conditions, the name had been the farthest thing from either of their minds. He assumed Kairi was still sleeping as she had been for the past few hours, and he was perplexed to come up with anything without her guidance.

Then, he looked back into the eyes of the infant. They were still fixed on him, alert and curious despite her physical state.

There was a light in them now. In her eyes, he could see an endless sky. An endless ocean. The vastness of each radiating with vivid colors and possibilities.

"Aurora…" he mused out breathlessly.

He wasn't even registering his word choice, yet somehow though, it felt right. He knew it.

X

_**A/N-**_

_**Well, here's part two of the epilogue. You happy? I'm weak okay…**_

_**For those of you who are first stumbling upon this story, please read it's prequel Dearly Beloved, which will help you all make at least a little more sense of what is to come with this next generation story. It's been my brain child for so long, and now that it's finally coming to physical fruition couldn't make me more thrilled! **_

_**Please tell me your thoughts or predictions for this story. Any feed back at all will help me become inspired! **_

_**And yes, yes…I KNOW Sleeping Beauty's name is Aurora….I will explain it in later chapters, and she's going to have her own full namesake and nicknames that will help the two to remain unconfused. I tried to think of something else in the beginning…but it just stuck? That's happened to everyone with naming their characters, right? **_

_**See ya hopefully very soon! I'm on a role lately! **_

_**Feeling good to be back, **_

_**-Tasia'sENDLESSDreams…**_


	2. Prologue 2: The Shadow

**Prologue: Tip of Darkness**

_***For those of you who are unaware, the "Dark Margin" is the beach in the realm of darkness that Roxas talks to Ansem on in KH2, Riku and Sora end up at the end of KH2, and is the place where Aqua talks to Ansem in the secret ending of BBS. Just incase people were confused. I know I was when I first heard the name. ^^**_

* * *

_ The sands on the shore were grey, as a dismal tide lapped against them. There was nothing to be seen on this beach for miles. Nothing against the shadows of unkept abyss, or the craggy rocks which were fragments of fallen worlds left littering the landscape. Solitary silence, aside from the echo of the empty waves, permeated the air and most would have driven to madness by it. This place was dead, and it had always existed this way. _

_It was a harbor tipped in the very fading edges of darkness. A silver sea illuminated by the invisible reflection of the light of all worlds. A port of travel for those that had succumbed to the most untouchable desires of their hearts, and lost their minds to them. It was a place to cast away existence, with no hope of return, for every footstep walked along those sands, would eventually disappear. _

_However, it was also tied. _

_It was a place tied to different portals of light and darkness which littered the worlds that couldn't be seen from its starless sky. _

_Portals that could be reached just barely, by just the right being, if only the power and the connection existed. _

_All that was needed was a little help from the other side._

* * *

A shadow walked along the Dark Margin, leaving no footprints in the sands. Details portrayed him as male and adolescent, but the only color on his sillouhette was a pair of piercing golden eyes. Darkness dripped from his form and reeked off his aura. It was as if the evidence of his sins had been decaying around him for a very long time.

He stopped shortly, and watched the waves, his irises containing the glimmer of a smirk. He had wandered this realm for some time now, wasting the innumerable hours away, but somehow, he felt this was the right moment for a plan he'd been formulating for ages to take its first breath of life. Something was calling him, beckoning him to act, just like many of the other whispers he'd been hearing throughout the Realm of Darkness as of late.

He walked right past the water's edge and into the tranquil dark waves. He could feel the echoes of a presence drawing him in, it rung through out this entire realm. Something that had seemed so distant before, but now, was right within his grasp. He walked further and further, until he was completely engulfed within the sea, and then began diving even farther down of his own volition.

The water was cold and black as death, but the Shadow felt at ease and familiar within its depths. He had grown to be a part of it after all. The energy pulsing around him gave him a sense of power, and he closed his eyes, going into a zen like state that was supposed to connect him to the outside world. One world in particular.

He seemed to be in suspended animation, meditating within his darkness, using it as an extension of himself as he connected with his portal of choice. It was his eyes, his ears, his touch, his extra sense. It was laughable to think of the unexpected gift that Keyblade Master had given him that day, by binding him to the depths of the Realm of Darkness. If he ever got the chance, he might actually thank her, after he escaped of course.

The darkness made its way through time and space, and found its port of destination. A large wooden door with no handle, hiding in a cave of childish scribblings and promised secrecy. This door connected a tiny world of islands that was now resting in the calm of the hurricane known as Kingdom Hearts. However, it had been resting for far too long, at least if the Shadow had anything to say about it.

Tendrils of darkness reached slowly through the crevices of the tied door, and the Shadow now had a picture playing across his subconscious of the presence that had attracted him to this point.

There were two little children that could be no more than five years old. One was a fair haired boy sitting on a rock, looking timidly around at the cave drawings. The other was his companion, a pale little girl with long untamable waves and lively blue eyes that lit up with a spectrum of hues. She was hard at work carving her own identity into the worn out rock walls, her blonde friend hovering like a moth dutifully behind her. The boy knew they weren't even allowed on this part of the island, and that they shouldn't have run away from her parents; but the little girl had insisted they go exploring, and he couldn't let her go alone.

She had an aura that attracted people towards her. The Shadow knew this from his own experience, his own connections to the tiny girl through her dreams as a means of her birthright. He knew very well what she was capable of, what he could make her capable of. She just needed a little help, from the other side.

He felt so close to this island's door, to that little girl, he could practically taste it. Even though it had been almost 5 years since the last incident he'd caused there, the cave still reeked of tormented human emotion and energy. This, paired with the negative symbolism this place now held for inhabitants of this world, fueled him. The shadows creeping out from underneath the door started to morph into warped creatures of black emotions that hailed from a previous era of darkness. They started to crawl and form, willed by their master, the Shadow in the water who could not leave.

The little boy saw them first and screamed, tugging at his oblivious friend who still had her back turned to the door, carving patterns into the wall. She finally turned and began to scream as well, but the creatures began attacking the children, preventing them from escaping and blocking off the narrow exit of the cave chamber.

They headed for the little girl first as she curled up helplessly, but a bright light shown as soon as the creatures tried to touch her, and singed them as if a force field of fire had come into play. The Shadow in darkness winced, his vision fading if only for a moment by the power of the light protecting the child. He'd assumed she'd been enchanted, but not with this much potency. However, the little boy held no special aura, and the Shadow immediately willed the creatures to turn their sights upon him.

Despite the girl's protests, it didn't take the dark beings much to damage him, and the boy was soon overwhelmed by darkness and physical weakness. His heart was fading from the attack of the supernatural creatures, and he laid on the dirt floor like a puppet ,within an inch of his young life.

The girl had managed to crawl over to her friend's side amidst the attack of the creatures, and started shaking the blonde boy feverishly, begging him to get up. Her turmoil seemed to strengthen the shadowy beasts, and the Shadow sent more through the door from his dominion, pushing the little girl to her limits.

Suddenly, a faint light began to shine behind the wooden door, glowing like a beacon in a dark storm. As the girl begged and cried for the boy to awaken, she felt the presence of the light. Somehow, she knew it was there…and that it could be there to help her.

"Help me!" she wailed pathetically, but then suddenly starting to hyperventilate. "Please! S-some-bo-dy help!"

The girl started wheezing over her comatose friend, a restriction to her air flow coming on sharply.

The Shadow frowned. He hadn't expected her to die quite so soon, and it would surely inconvenience his plans if she did. He willed his creatures to stand by, but just as they halted, a great white light shown in the entire chamber, and even he could feel it.

It was searing, like a nuclear explosion, and whatever connection his darkness had with the door in that moment, was scorched away as he cried out in pain, his meditation broken and pushed back.

The sense of that power propelled his consciousness back to that sea of darkness. His zen was officially broken, and for a moment he sputtered and choked in the depths. He quickly rose to the surface, feeling as if he'd drown with the overwhelming discomfort the light had caused him.

He gathered himself for just a moment, drifting in the water, plotting and devising. The waves pushed him back, back to the shore of his imprisonment…but with them…came a whisper…another reassurance of things to come and change from deep within the realm.

The Shadow listened, and then smirked. The tides were shifting, he could already feel it.

"Perfect." he purred in satisfaction, knowing things were now in motion. "Now all I need…is a little outside help…"

* * *

Kairi searched the beaches feverishly. The sun was going down, and the children had disappeared some time ago. She knew them both well enough to figure out who the instigator had been. Sora may discourage against it, but regardless, punishment was going to be given as soon as she found them. Luckily, the couple knew this island like the back of their hands. The majority of it was cultivated, and there weren't many places to hide that they weren't already aware of. She was confident they would find the kids before anything dangerous could happen.

However, she suddenly froze in place. A sweeping sense of darkness, one she hadn't felt in a long time, seemed blast through the area. It was a silent but deadly whisper, caressing against Kairi's fragile senses. The peaceful aura of the setting sun and the island breeze became instantly morbid, and a cry rung through the air.

Her head turned sharply in the direction it seemed to originate, and realized that the awful scream was coming from the Secret Place.

"Aurora…no…" Kairi whispered in terror, but the minute she turned her body to follow the movement of her head, a searing pain suddenly erupted within the center of her chest.

Kairi couldn't register anything. One moment, she saw her husband's form hastily running towards her in the corner of her blurry vision. The next, she felt as if she was falling and floating all at the same time, like she was falling away from a piece of herself.

The pain in the center of her being was replaced by a numbing emptiness that was beginning to fill her entire body. She couldn't feel the darkness anymore…she couldn't feel…anything…

"Kairi? Kairi? What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly, hovering behind her and taking her hand as he noticed her swaying.

She didn't respond, just taking one more dizzy wide eyed stare into space before the world blacked and she collapsed without warning onto the sandy ground.

Sora barely managed to grab her arm to support her, and then took her in his arms, his confusion and panic began overwhelming him with his greatest fear. He began pitifully shaking her in a desperate plea to get her to awaken.

"Kairi?! Kairi! Kairi! No, no…Kairi wake up! Please wake up!"


End file.
